What is LuffLove?
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Castle Oblivion's diabolic plans take a dive for the worst as Sora figures out their plot. What will he do with her new found strength, or better said, memory?


**What is Luff-Love?**

**_Chapter I:_**  
_Love, Love, and Condom- I mean Love  
_

Disclaimer: ahaha-. No.

A/N: I thought I'd be cute to see the Organization wonder a bit about the heart X3 and how it must've been like when they were somebody's. Warning, OOC-ness for now.

And uh, warning, seriously short chapter. I'll make the next one longer

* * *

. 

Axel chuckled to himself as he left the scene in which everything, or almost, was explained to Sora. Little did he know the author had shoved in some information and spoilers in the spiked-haired-kid about his future in the Chain of Memories game. Even Axel didn't know he was in a game…… or a gameboy.

If the author ever tried to explain gameboy to Axel…… well, he'd think of it as a boy with game…… or a game with a boy…… which sounds wrong anyway.

"That Sora kid will never find out," the redheaded man proudly stated before exiting the room.

* * *

. 

Blinking in confusion, shock, and happiness at the same time for god knew why, Sora smiled broadly, "Hey you guys. I just remembered that I'm in a totally fictional-wacko world with two Disney friends that are actually a duck and a Goof-thing…… he or she told me that my weapon is a key that can't cut…… is that true?"

Yes Sora, belieeeeve in the fans……

"And also that I'm being totally controlled with memories of Namine…… and the people outside of this screen tell me that I should love Riku because it would make my girl fandom squeal."

"Uhm…… are you alright Sora? You're acting kinda weird……" Donald muttered as he uncomfortably clutched his staff tighter.

The Castle Oblivion in which was just a castle to lure him for some maniac purposes, reflected their image from the pristine, white walls. It was surely pretty…… and very clean…… They didn't even want to know who did the cleaning part.

"Yeah perfectly fine! Hey! The cloaked guy's a nobody! Let's show him and his friends some love!"

With the author being completely insane and making poor Sora OOC as well, this is when the adventure started……

* * *

. 

Muttering something under her breath, Larxene turned sharply around the corner only to find herself fall onto the floor quite violently.

"Hey what the hell!" came her reply before she looked up and was totally shocked/speechless about the sight.

Sora was also on the floor, just a couple of 100 meters away from her from sliding on the shiny-super-clean-very-slippery-floor, looking blankly back at her.

"What! You're-…… I- you……" she gawked, "You're supposed to be on the second floor! How'd you get here!"

The keyblade master shrugged as he received yet another new memory from his brain……. -I mean heart.

"Uhm…… I flew? Then there was an elevator on the fifth floor……" he lied, hopeful that the blonde would fall for it.

"……."

Which wasn't the case.

Therefore Sora decided to thwack her with the big-key over the head to make her not-know-any-of-this by using his flying skillz of madness. In an instant, the boy reached her after breaking the record of the fastest 100 meter flight. He'd make sure she received as much love as her friends by showing them what love meant! Sure Larxene now had a bleeding forehead, but with love, it would heal in a second including the stitches of love with red thread.

Donald and Goofy both stared back in fear.

"Gawrsh, you sure this is okay Sora? I mean, we don't even know who she is and-"

"Her name's Larxene. She seriously doesn't care about what others feel and she just needs some love……"

"……………………………………………………."

"A…… a LOT of love……"

"…………………………………………………….."

A lot of love.

* * *

. 

"Sora!" Namine looked at the young boy bewilderedly before looking back at her sketchpad and blushing furiously. With a snap, she closed it tightly and had even locked it.

We probably have a hint of what she draws on her spare time.

"Namine! Hi!" Sora energetically greeted back, with an unconscious Larxene that he carried. No one knew how he was able to carry someone that was taller than him, but we just went with the flow because the author said so.

Donald and Goofy were trailing behind, scared shitless.

"H-how'd you get here!" the blonde girl brought her sketchpad to her chest, hugging it dearly.

The spiked-head paused, pondering on an answer.

"Elevator?"

The young blonde girl furrowed her brows, "elevator? Explains massif noises from the upstairs room……"

"No, that's just crazy love making without love…… and that's why we're here!"

Did the love teaching become sex ed?

Well, no.

The author doesn't even know if Sora even received Sex Ed yet. He'd think that a condom was a popsicle protector, used when you couldn't finish the little snack delight. So put it on, and save if for later.

* * *

. 

A/N: Yes, I know, short, very short. Everything will become a bit more serious later. Funny, serious angst if that's possible. Right now Lenne's in the drunk mood.

_**REVIEW**__** :3**__**  
**_


End file.
